JPH5-79554A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, discloses a control device for a vehicle continuously variable transmission that includes, in addition to a continuously variable transmission mechanism, a subtransmission mechanism which can be switched between a plurality of gear positions, in which an overall speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission mechanism and the subtransmission mechanism is controlled to a target final speed ratio by controlling the continuously variable transmission mechanism and the subtransmission mechanism in accordance with an operating condition of the vehicle.